Odyssey Dawn  VF
by Eric J. Alderson
Summary: Lossiemouth, Ecosse, Mars 2011... C'est l'histoire des raids aériens sur la Lybie du point de vue d'un pilote britannique, leader du célèbre squadron 617 "Dambusters". Tom Harris apparaît dans les derniers chapitres  avec Alex Rider .
1. Ch 1 : Ma première mission de combat

**Chapitre 1 : Ma première mission de combat…**

_Lossiemouth RAF Station, 21 mars 2011 au petit matin…_

Je venais juste de rentrer d'un vol d'entraînement et remplissais mon rapport de mission dans mon bureau quand je vis le Wing Commander Stephenson s'avancer vers moi.

Hey, Alexander, heureux de te voir de retour. Il y a un briefing pour tous les pilotes de la 617 a six heures ce soir, et il est prévu que tu y officie avec moi. Une frappe se prépare contre les positions de Kadhafi et le bon vieux "Dam Busters" va mener l'attaque comme il se doit.

OK. Je serai à cinq heures dans votre bureau pour préparer le briefing, Sir. Les gars ont été avertis de la mission ?

Bien entendu. Ils profitent déjà d'une bonne sieste dans la salle de repos.

Parfait, Je m'en vais faire de même aussitôt que j'ai terminé ce rapport, puisqu'il semble que cette mission risque d'être assez longue.

En effet, il s'agit d'une mission longue distance. Je vous vois au briefing, alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon rapport terminé et envoyé, je m'affalai sur le canapé et, peu de temps après, je dormais à poings fermés, me reposant autant que je le pouvais avant de partir pour la première fois au combat.

* * *

><p><em>Briefing Room, dix-huit heures.<em>

Tous mes pilotes étaient arrivés. J'étais debout près de la carte murale alors que notre chef, le Wing Commander Stephenson, nous présentait la mission.

Well, Gentlemen… Aujourd'hui après-midi, l'armée de l'air Française a lancé les premières attaques contre les forces de Kadhafi autour de Benghazi. Comme nous avons à présent le feu vert du Conseil de Sécurité de l'ONU, nos amis Français envoient leur porte-avions « Charles de Gaulle » demain et, comme nos amis de l'US Air Force sont un peu plus lent à se déployer, nous aurons l'honneur d'assurer les premières frappes sur les aérodromes de Muammar Kadhafi.

Notre objectif ce soir seront les bases aériennes et les défenses anti-aériennes de Tripoli. Nos collègues du squadron 31 de Marham s'occuperont de neutraliser les sites de SAM avec leurs missiles anti-radar ALARM et leurs bombes Paveway, nous ouvrant un couloir vers les pistes que nous attaquerons avec nos bombes JP233 LAAAS, chacun de nos Tornados emportant deux de ces bombes. La patrouille aérienne avancée sera assurée par nos amis français volant sur le nouveau chasseur « Rafale » au départ de leur base d'Istres.

Notre plan de vol est simple. D'abord, cap au sud vers le Dover Strait ou nous serons rejoints par le Squadron 31. Ensuite, cap au sud-est à travers la France vers Istres, ou nous prendrons le cap sud pour la traversée de la Méditerranée vers Tripoli. Les terrains de déroutage disponibles seront Dijon et Istres en France, Solenzara en Corse et Decimomannu en Sardaigne.

Pour cette mission, nous devrons nous ravitailler en carburant. Deux ravitailleurs Victor vont rejoindre notre formation depuis Douvres jusqu'à un point situé vingt miles au sud de Decimomannu. Nous ravitaillerons une première fois en arrivant sur Istres, puis une seconde fois au retour avant de rejoindre la côte Française, la dernière partie de notre vol d'approche devant se faire à basse altitude et à haute vitesse subsonique pour éviter toute détection.

Décollage à 22 heures. Le Squadron Leader Alexander mènera l'escadrille. Des questions ?

Le squadron 31 s'occupera uniquement des sites SAM ou participera-t-il aussi à l'attaque sur les pistes ?

Ils attaqueront uniquement les sites de SAM. Ils frapperont en premier, et nous suivrons cent vingt secondes derrière. Aussi, prenez note de nos points de ravitaillement. Nous partons pour un long vol. Inutile donc de risquer la panne sèche pour aller draguer les jolies françaises, ok ?

Un choeur de "Yessir" et de "Aye, Sir" s'éleva dans la petite pièce. Aussitôt que le Wing Co nous quitta, je pris sa place sur l'estrade et m'adressai aux huit équipages participant à la mission.

Okay, les gars ! Pour la mission d'aujourd'hui, nous volerons en groupe de quatre éléments. Notre code sera « Tallboy ». La section rouge sera menée par moi avec Harris comme numéro deux, McGayley comme numéro trois et Corbin comme numéro quatre. Wilkins, tu mèneras la section bleue avec Jackson comme numéro deux, Jarvis comme numéro trois et Martin comme numéro quatre. Les autres, vous serez cantonnés à la base en alerte à trente minutes, juste au cas ou un second raid s'avèrerait nécessaire. Rompez !

Et, aussitôt que les autres pilotes eurent quitté la salle de briefing, je rejoignis le vestiaire suivi des sept autres équipages. Vingt minutes plus tard, je grimpais dans mon Tornado, mon WSO déjà installé au poste arrière ou il entrait les données de navigation dans l'ordinateur de vol. Alors que j'étais prêt à mettre mon casque, l'officier de renseignements, plus communément appellé « Spy » par mes pilotes, grimpa à l'échelle et me tendit un document

Sir, nous avons reçu plus d'informations sur la cible. Il y a un tas de batteries de SAM et de DCA qui ont rejoint la zone de Tripoli depuis l'intérieur du pays. Soyez donc prêts à une opposition intense de l'adversaire. Aussi, il semblerait qu'ils aient déplacé une escadrille de MiG 23 Flogger vers Tripoli, mais selon les informations que nous avons réunies ils ne seraient pas équipés pour le vol de nuit…

Thanks, Spy, mais je partirai malgré tout de l'hypothèse qu'ils sont aptes au vol de nuit, juste au cas ou. Prudence est mère de sûreté, pas vrai ?

Certainement, Sir.

Merci, Spy. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien descendre, je pourrai alors lancer mes réacteurs, voyez-vous…

Oh… Bien sûr… Bonne chasse… et bonne chance !

Il descendit et dès que mon équipe au sol eut enlevé l'échelle, je lançai mes deux réacteurs tout en fermant la verrière. Dès que le nombre de tour fut dans le "vert", je poussai légèrement la manette des gaz et mon Tornado commença à rouler, quittant le hangar et entamant sa course jusqu'à la piste 270, suivi par les sept autres avions de mon escadron. Dès que je fus arrivé à la piste, j'appelai la tour.

Control, Tallboy Leader, paré à décoller, piste 27.

Copy, Tallboy. Vous êtes autorisé à décoller et à procéder sur le cap zéro huit zéro au niveau vingt. Le couloir aérien a été dégagé pour vous. Appellez Linton aussitôt que vous serez en vol.

Wilco, Contrôle. OK, allons-y les gars, on décolle !

Et dans le rugissement de ses deux réacteurs poussés au maximum de leur puissance, mon Tornado s'élança vers l'extrémité de la piste. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions en vol, grimpant rapidement cap au sud vers notre première mission de guerre.


	2. Ch 2 : Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 2 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

Environ une heure après avoir décollé de Lossiemouth, nous survolions Ipswitch, toujours cap sud-sud est en direction du Dover Strait. Alors que je faisais un nouveau tour d'horizon des instruments, la radio grésilla avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre…

_- Tallboy, ici Saxton Control. Grimpez au niveau vingt-six. Escadrille Lightning à quarante milles dans vos six heures. __A vous !_

_- Bien compris, Saxton Control, nous grimpons au niveaui vingt-six et passons en vitesse subsonique pour rendez-vous avec Lightning. __Tallboy, Terminé !_

Je fis un rapide tour d'horizon, vérifiant la position de mes ailiers.

_- Tallboy Rouge Un à l'escadrille, grimpez au niveau vingt-six, subsonique. __Nos petits copains sont quarante milles devant nous et nous attendent !_

__- _Rouge deux, compris !_

__- _Trois_

__- _Quatre_

__- _Leader bleu, bien compris, chef._

Je poussai alors la manette des gaz vers l'avant et, tirant le manche à moi, grimpai rapidement à vingt six mille pieds, accélérant à mach 8.5 (1). Après dix minutes supplémentaires, j'eus le squadron 31 en visuel et les appelai immédiatement à la radio.

__- _Lightning de Tallboy Leader, arrivons dans vos six heures, niveau vingt-six, vitesse huit point cinq !_

__- _Je copie, Tallboy. Nous formons sur vous._

__- _Bien reçu. Tallboy Leader à tous, nous procèderons au cap un six zéro, niveau vingt-six, vitesse huit point cinq jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _

__- _Tophat Bleu, bien reçu._

__- _Lightning, je copie._

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que nous traversions la Manche entre Douvres et Boulogne, nous fûmes appelés par le contrôle aérien Français.

__- _Formation Tophat, Ici Creil Contrôle, descendez au niveau vingt-deux et continuez sur votre cap à votre vitesse actuelle. __Welcome to Doulce France !_

__- _Tophat Leader, bien compris, Creil_, puis, à mes pilotes, _Vous avez entendu, les gars ?_

__- _Bleu Un, je copie_

__- _Lightning, bien compris._

Nous étions entrés dans l'espace aérien Français, survolant la côte, en route vers notre point de ravitaillement auprès de nos avions-citernes Victor près d'Istres

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment, Base de Trapani, Sicille<em>

Le Captain Alexander, chef du flight bleu de la 480e TFS (2) de Spangdalheim, était assis avec les pilotes de son flight dans la salle de briefing. Alors que le Colonel Faulkleitner entrait dans la pièce, tous se mirent au garde-à-vous. Aussitôt qu'il fut sur le podium, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir

_- Eh bien, __Messieurs__, aujourd'hui nous __allons travailler __pour nos __amis Britanniques. __Deux escadrilles __de bombardiers __Tornado GR-4__, __venant tout droit de __Grande-Bretagne, __va frapper__ les __bases aériennes __de Tripoli __et les batteries anti-aériennes __positionnées __autour de la ville__. __Notre mission sera __d'attirer __les combattants __Libyens __loin d'eux et__, après, __de protéger leur retraite vers leurs ravitailleurs __à proximité des côtes de Corse. __Nous allons __procéder par __sections__, chacun __offrant une __patrouille de protection rapprochée sur une__ zone __précise__. La s__ection rouge, __conduite par __moi-même, __patrouillera près de __Misratah.__ La section j__aune, __dirigé par__ Aderson,__va patrouiller __la zone d'approche __vingt miles au nord __de Tripoli. __La section Bleue, __dirigée par Alexander__, __aura la __mission la plus délicate __car elle va patrouiller__ au-dessus __de Tripoli__. __Mais dès que __nous aurons le message "__Egress__" (3) __des bombardiers__, la section __bleue leur fournira __une __escorte rapprochée__, la section __jaune __restera __vingt __miles derrière, __et la section rouge restera sur la zone de la cible pour attirer la plupart de__la réaction __ennemie __loin derrière eux, __et tout droit dans le piège __préparé par __nos amis F__rançais puisque une escadrille de Mirages 2000 __va __arriver sur __la zone __dix minutes __après le début __de l'attaque. __Donc, vérifiez __bien __votre __IFF__. __C'est tout. __Des questions?_

__- _Quid de l'opposition venant de Zuwara et Sabhah (__4)__ ?_

__- _Nous savons que les escadrilles stationnées à Zuwara et Tripoli ne sont pas aptes au vol de nuit. Concernant les escadrilles de Sabhah, nous n'avons que très peu d'informations, mais nous partirons du postulat qu'elles sont aptes au vol de nuit. C'est pour cela que nous fournirons une protection tant haute que rapprochée aux bombardiers quand ils quitteront la cible. _

__- _OK, Sir._

__- _D'autres questions ? Non ? __Alors, au travail les gars !_

Philip suivit alors son leader vers les vestiaires ou il revêtirent leurs combinaisons de vol…

* * *

><p><em>Mer Méditerranée, quarantes miles au sud d'Istres…<em>

__- _Victor 31 de Tallboy Leader, réservoirs pleins, je désengage !_

__- _Bien compris, Tallboy Leader. __Tallboy Bleu Un, vous êtes clair pour procéder au ravitaillement, à vous !_

_- Victor 31 de Tallboy bleu un, bien compris !_

Alors que Bleu Un s'approchait lentement du ravitailleur, je m'écartai légèrement avant de passer devant les Victors pour y attendre le reste de l'escadrille. Notre premier ravitaillement en vol était en cours et, jusqu'à présent, tout se passait sans anicroche. J'étais aussi content que le squadron soit bien soudé, aucun de nos avions n'ayant dû se dérouter vers Istres ou Dijon (5). Cinq minutes plus tard, je reçus un nouvel appel de Victor 31.

_- Tallboy Leader de Victor 31, ravitaillement terminé. Nous vous rejoindrons près de Solenzara pour le second ravitaillement. __Terminé !_

_- Bien compris, Victor 31. A bientôt, les gars !_

_- OK, Tallboy, et bonne chance ! Victor 31, Terminé !_

_- Merci, Victor 31 ! __Tallboy, Terminé !_

Je fis ensuite un tour d'horizon visuel et vis que mes ailiers étaient à leur poste, créant une formation en forme de deux V imbriqués…

_- Tallboy Leader à tous, on y est, les gars", _les appelais-je à la radio_, dès maintenant, c'est le silence radio. On descend à cinq cent pieds, vitesse neuf point cinq, et on maintient la formation. Si vous devez rompre le silence radio pour n'importe quelle raison, n'envoyez que des messages courts, ils seront ça plus difficiles à tracer par l'ennemi ! Je ferai clignoter mes feux trois fois quand on approchera de la cible, et à ce moment on passera en formation de combat à cinq cent pieds, et on passera à mach neuf point huit. "_

___- __Rouge deux, compris._

___- __Trois, bien compris_

___- __Quatre, Roger-Roger, fit Corbin en imitant le ton d'un droide de la fédération du commerce, à la "Star Wars"…_

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans sa petite cervelle, j'entendis Bleu Un répondre pour moi à la radio…

___- __Leader Bleu, Bien reçu, Et que la force soit avec nous !_

__- __"_A-men", _fut la seule réponse que je pus sortir tout en poussant le manche vers l'avant, plongeant vers les eaux claires de la Méditerranée, redressant à cinq cent pieds et accélérant légèrement à Mach neuf point cinq, suivi comme mon ombre par mes gusses

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Notes<strong>

1 : Mach : Unité de vitesse. Mach un est la vitesse du son, laquelle est de 661.5 nœuds (milles nautiques à l'heure)

2 : TFS : Tactical Fighter Squadron – Escadrille de chasse dans la terminologie américaine

3 : argot de pilote, signifiant que l'on quitte la zone de la cible

4 : deux bases aériennes Lybiennes, la première à l'est de Tripoli, la seconde à l'extrême sud de Tripoli, en plein milieu du désert.

5 : Deux bases aériennes de l'Armée de l'Air Française, la première située en plein coeur de la France, la seconde le long de la Méditerranée, non loin de la base navale de Toulon.


	3. Ch 3 : Dans l'Antre du Diable

**Chapitre Trois : ****Dans l'Antre ****du Diable****!**

_Méditerranée, Golfe de Sirte …_

_"Aigle Leader à tous, scindez la formation en sections et procédez vers votre zone de patrouille. Section rouge, on vire à gauche au cap 110"_

_"Rouge deux, je copie"_

_"Rouge trois, bien compris"_

_"Rouge quatre, je vous suis, leader"_

Au même moment, la section bleue conduite par Alexander rejoignait sa station de patrouille à hauteur des plages de Tripoli, scannant le ciel pour tout contact ennemi. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un appel sur la fréquence de combat venant de l'AWACs qui orbitait près de Malte, quelques deux cent miles au nord de Tripoli

_"Squadron Aigle, ici Grass Seed. Nous avons six intrus décollant de Sabhah, grimpant au nord vers Misratah."_

_"Grass Seed de Aigle Un, je copie. Aigle Rouge, avec moi au cap 180. Aigle Jaune et Bleu, maintenez votre position jusqu'à nouvel ordre."_

_"Jaune Un, bien compris"_

_"Bleu Un, compris, Leader."_

* * *

><p><em>Escadrille Tallboy, trente miles au nord – nord-ouest de Tripoli…<em>

Nous volions bas, nous rapprochant rapidement des côtes Libyennes tandis que les côtes Tunisiennes défilaient à notre droite. Je vérifiai à nouveau mes instruments et, voyant que tout était nominal, je fis un nouveau tour d'horison visuel, contrôlant la position de mes ailiers. Quand nous arrivâmes à quize miles de notre cible, j'appelai l'escadrille à la radio.

_"De Tallboy Leader à tous, cible droit devant, cinquante kliks _**(1)**_. On grimpe au niveau un _**(2)**_, vitesse neuf point deux. Tally-Ho, les enfants !"_

Nous grimpâmes alors lentement à mille pieds tout en nous rapprochant rapidement de la cible. Alors que nous étions à huit miles de l'aéroport de Tripoli, le ciel s'illumina littéralement devant nous, tel un arbre de Noël, tandis que le grésillement de notre RWR **(3)** commença à se faire entendre dans nos casques… Les batteries de SAM **(4)** et de triple-A **(5)** venaient d'être frappées par nos copains de la 31e escadrille, mais le tigre n'avait pas perdu ses griffes pour autant. C'est alors que je prévins l'AWACs que nous entamions notre attaque.

_"Grass Seed, Tallboy sur cible!"_

_"Bien reçu, Tallboy. La CAP s'occupe déjà des bandits arrivant du sud à 40 miles."_

_"Bien compris. Tallboy, Terminé !"_

N'étant pas trop alarmé par la présence de ces bandits qui étaient malgré tout à une certaine distance de nos, je me concentrai sur la cible qui grandissait rapidement dans mon HUD **(6)**. Je sélectionnai mes bombes JP-233 **(7)** et les armai.

_"Cible à deux klicks"_, m'avertit mon WSO.

_"OK… Bombes armées…"_ puis, sur la fréquence de l'escadrille, _"Tally-Ho !"_

Je laissai le nez descendre un peu et redressai à cinq cent pieds, notre altitude d'attaque, et aussitôt que je fus à cinq cent mètres du seuil de piste, je pressai la gachette. Les deux JP-233 commencèrent alors à semer les bombes anti-pistes et les mines anti-personnel sur la zone et, alors que je passais le bout de piste, je ressentis une légère vibration dans la cellule alors que les deux containers vides étaient largués de leurs pylônes.

Je poussai alors la manette des gaz à la butée et, descendant à deux cent pieds, je quittai la zone par un virage large à gauche, suivi comme mon ombre par les autres GR4 de mon escadrille, le signal d'alarme de mon RWR résonnant toujours dans mes écouteurs. C'est alors que je les vis. Quatre trainées de lumière filant vers le sud à travers le ciel de Tripoli, engageant un ballet mortel avec les MiGs Libyens tandis que nous nous retirions bas et vite vers notre point de rendez-vous avec nos ravitailleurs Victor.

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, au-dessus de Tripoli…<em>

_"Aigle Bleu Un, de Grass seed, trois bandits maintenant trente miles au sud de votre position, niveau douze, arrivant rapidement vers vous. Vous êtes autorisé à engager l'ennemi !"_

_"Bien compris, Grass Seed. Bleu deux, tu prends le numéro deux. Trois, tu prends le tail end charlie _**(8)**_, Je me charge du leader. Quatre, tu reste en couverture"_

_"Bleu deux, bien compris"_

_"Trois, compris"_

_"Quatre, A vos ordres, Leader !"_

Philip poussa alors ses réacteurs à pleine puissance, enclenchant la post-combustion, et se rapprocha rapidement du leader des MiGs ennemis.

A vingt miles, il eut un verrouillage radar sur le leader et, sélectionnant les missiles à longue portée, il tira un Amraam **(9)**.

Presque simultanément, Bleu Deux tira aussi un AIM-120 sur le second MiG et, deux secondes plus tard, Philip Alexander entendit Rodriguez à la radio.

_"Bleu trois, Fox Trois _**(10)**_ sur le tail end charlie !"_

Une seconde plus tard, le premier Amraam percuta le leader ennemi, un MiG 23 Flogger, et il se désintégra dans un grand flash orangé qui illumina le ciel pour une poignée de secondes.

_"Bleu Un, Scratch one bandit _**(11)**_ !"_

_"Bleu Deux, scratch one"_, annonça aussi l'ailier de Philip comme un autre bref flash lumineux éclairait le ciel en face d'eux.

Mais après cela, plus rien… Pas un mot de Rodriguez, ni de spot du troisième MiG sur leurs radars.

_" Bleu Un pour tous les Aigles Bleus, a vous !"_, Appella Alexander, quelque peux anxieux.

_"Deux, Je suis avec vous"_

_"Quatre, je vous rejoins…"_

_"Trois, J'suis un brin occupé, là…"_

_"Trois de Leader, Statut ?"_

_"Je suis comme qui dirait coincé par ce satané bâtard de MiG, là…"_

_"Trois, quelle est votre position"_, appella à nouveau Philip.

_"Bas, cinq clicks au sud de la base de Tripoli"_

_"Ici Deux, je le vois, Leader !"_

_"Je l'ai aussi en visuel… Deux, tu me colles, on va le sortir de ce guêpier. Tally-Ho !"_

_"Roger-Roger"_, répondit Bleu Deux, dans le plus pur style "Droide de la Fédération du Commerce".

Alexander et son ailier plongèrent alors sur le MiG qui, entièrement concentré sur l'avion de Bleu trois, ne les vit jamais arriver. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient à distance de tir, Philip appella Rodriguez.

_"Bleu trois, je suis prêt à faire feu. Dégage à droite à mon signal… pas encore… pas encore… Maintenant !"_

Rodriguez lança son Falcon dans un brusque virage serré à droite, faisant overshooter le Flogger et plaçant ainsi Philip dans une parfaite position de tir.

_"Aigle Bleu Un, Fox Deux. Deux Fox Deux sur le dernier MiG"_, appella-t-il à la radio.

Le pilote du MiG, probablement alerté par son RWR, lança son jet dans un virage ascendant serré à gauche, émettant des Flares **(12)** à gogo… Le premier Sidewinder **(13)**, attiré par les leurres, manqua sa cible, mais le second était parfaitement verrouillé sur la tuyère du MiG et, alors que le pilote Libyen commettait l'erreur de plonger après son premier virage, l'AIM-9L percuta son chasseur en pleine queue, transformant le MiG en une infinité de petits bouts d'acier et d'aluminium dans un bref flash lumineux avant qu'ils ne pleuvent lentement vers le sol, précédés par les plus gros débris, non loin de l'extrémité sud de la base aérienne de Tripoli. Philip regrimpa alors à quinze mille pieds, suivi par sa section, et mit le cap au nord pour couvrir la retraîte des bombardiers, appellant l'AWACs en même temps.

_"Grass Seed, Aigle Bleu Un. Menace éliminée, trois bandits au tapis. A vous !"_

_"Bien compris, Aigle Bleu Un. Bien joué ! L'escadre d'attaque est maintenant couverte par Aigle Jaune, prenez le cap de retour sur Trapani, A vous"_

_"Bien reçu, Grass Seed ! Aigle Bleu Un, Terminé !"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Notes <strong>

**1** Klick : Argot de pilote. Un klick équivaut à un mile nautique.

**2** Argot de pilote. C'est une manière de donner l'altitude. Niveau XX est l'expression de l'altitude en milliers de pieds (par exemple, Niveau Un équivant à une altitude de mille pieds).

**3** Radar Warning Receiver : Appareillage prévenant le pilote que son avion est "peint" par un radar ennemi

**4** SAM : Missile Anti-aériens

**5** Argot de pilote : artillerie anti-aérienne (ou aussi Flak, en référence à l'artillerie anti-aérienne Allemande de la seconde guerre mondiale.

**6** HUD : Head-Up Display, appareillage situé devant les yeux du pilote et dispensnt des informations cruciales sur l'attitude de l'avion, les cibles et les armements, se doublant également d'un viseur.

**7** JP233, aussi connue sous le nom de LAAAS pour Low-Altitude Airfield Attack System (système d'attaque d'aérodrome à basse altitude), est une arme britannique consistant en un large conteneur transportant plusieurs centaines de sous-munitions conçues spécifiquement pour l'attaque de pistes d'aviation.

**8** Expression de l'argot des pilotes pour désigner le dernier appareil d'une formation (et donc celui responsable de la surveillance du secteur arrière)

**9** AIM-120 Amraam : Missile air-air longue portée à guidage radar actuellement en usage dans l'USAF, la US Navy, la RAF, le Fleet Air Arm et d'autres armées de l'air des pays membres de l'OTAN. Il remplace l'ancien AIM-7 Sparrow (USAF) et le Skyflash (RAF/FAA).

**10** Fox Trois : Expression dans l'argot des pilotes signifiant le tir d'un missile à guidage radar à moyenne portée. Fox Un signifiait le tir d'un missile radar à courte portée, et Fox Deux celui d'un missile à guidage infrarouge.

**11 **Argot. Signifie « Un appareil ennemi abattu»

**12 **Leurre produisant une forte chaleur, proposant une cible plus attirante aux missiles à guidage infrarouge.

**13 **L'AIM-9L Sidewinder (aussi appellé « Niner L ») est un missile à courte portée et à guidage infrarouge. Il est en usage dans l'USAF, la RAF, le Fleet Air Arme et dans d'autres armées de l'air Européennes.


	4. Ch 4 : Nouvelle mission, nouvelle base

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle mission, nouvelle base**

_Gioia del Colle, Sud de l'Italie._

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions finalement incorporés dans les forces de la coalition et de l'OTAN opérant depuis la zone Méditerranée. Alors que le Squadron 31 était transféré à RAF Akrotiri, sur l'île de Chypre, nous étions transférés en Italie, à la base de l'armée de l'air Italienne de Gioia del Colle, dans l'extrême sud de la botte italienne, ou nous rejoignîmes une escadrille d'Eurofighter Typhoon arrivée seulement vingt heures plus tôt. C'était malgré tout un sacré changement climatique pour nous, passant du climat froid de début de printemps (il peut faire fort froid et humide là haut à Lossiemouth) au « Farniente » du sud de l'Italie avec des températures supérieures à vingt degrés par jour de beau temps.

J'étais assis à table au Mess, engagé dans une partie de bridge endiablée, quand le Group Captain Miller nous rejoint.

_"Gentlemen, Nous avons une mission cet après-midi. Squadron 617, rendez-vous au briefing pour 14 heures heure locale, la mission débute à 15 heures !"_

Un concert de _"Aye Sir"_ et _"Yes sir"_ s'éleva dans l'espace confiné du mess de la base italienne avant que nous ne nous replongions dans notre partie...

* * *

><p><em>Trapani AB, 09:35 zulu.<em>

_"Hey, Alexander"_, appela un des jeunes pilotes, _"quand vais-je joindre l'escadrille pour une mission ? Cela fait trois jours que je suis arrivé ici et tout ce que j'ai vu de la Libye pour l'instant c'est une image à la TV !"_

_"Hey, du calme, Falco"_, lui répondit Philip, _"Ne soit pas si pressé d'aller au feu… Les gars d'en face ne sont pas des bleus, tu sait ? Ils ont été entraînés tant par les Russkis que par les Français, et je suis certain qu'au moins la moitié de leur Air Force est composée de mercenaires, en majorité des déserteurs venus d'un peu partout dans le monde… Ces gars sont dangereux, même pour moi, je n'ai donc pas besoin de te dire que tu n'as aucune chance en combat rapproché contre la plupart d'entre eux…"_

_"Bah... C'est de la foutaise, et tu le sais bien. J'ai été entraîné pour ça, j'ai été deux fois à Nellis, ne me dis donc pas que je ne vaux rien comparé à ces bâtards…"_

_"Mais si, old boy... Ils garnissent justement leur tableau de chasse grâce à de jeunes pilotes présomptueux comme toi. T'envoyer là-bas c'est comme envoyer un mouton à l'abattoir !"_

A ce moment, le Colonel Faulkleitner nous rejoignit.

_"Ecoutez-le bien attentivement, Falco, car il a raison du premier au dernier mot !"_

_"Peut-être bien, mais je veux quand même y aller ! "_

_"Okay, okay… Vous serez numéro deux dans le flight Bleu, et vous obéirez sans sourciller à chacun de ses ordres, car votre vie en dépend !"_

_"Aye, et merci, Sir !"_

_"Okay. L'heure est proche. Briefing dans vingt minutes, on décolle dans une heure !"_

_"Pas de problème, Sir, on sera là", puis, me tournant vers Falco, "Ecoute attentivement, Falco, tu me colles comme à un attrappe-mouche. Si je dis de combattre, on combat, et si je dis de rompre, on dégage à toute vitesse, compris ?"_

_"A vos ordres, Sir !"_

* * *

><p><em>Gioia del Colle, 9 : 45 zulu.<em>

_"Gioia Control, Tallboy Leader appelle, paré à taxier vers la piste 14 R, à vous"_

_"Tallboy, Gioia Control, vous avez l'autorisation de taxier vers la poste 14 R. Maintenez position à l'entrée de la piste 14 L, appareils en approche sur cette piste !"_

_"De Tallboy, bien compris, autorisé à taxier vers 14 R, et maintenir position a l'entrée de la 14 L , appareils à l'atterrissage."_

Je poussai alors un brin la manette des gaz avant de serrer les freins, puis alors que le rampant me signalait "tout OK", je relâchai les freins, poussai encore un peu les gaz et entamai mon roulage vers le taxiway, suivi par mes ailiers. Notre mission, attaquer une colonne blindée des troupes loyales à Kadhafi se dirigeant vers Misratah. Les F-16 de l'Air Force assureraient la patrouille aérienne et la mission de suppression radar, tandis que la couverture de notre retraîte serait assurée pour une fois par quatre paires de Falcons Belges basés à Araxos, en Grèce. Pour cette mission, nos GR4 étaient chargés de missiles anti-blindés Brimstone, d'AIM-9L Sidewinders à guidage infrarouges pour notre protection rapprochée et, bien entendu, notre pod CHAFF/FLARES.

Alors que j'arrivais au seuil de la piste 14 L, je rappelai le contrôle.

_"Gioia Control, Tallboy en attente piste 14 L !"_

_"Bien compris, Tallboy, appareil en approche, maintenez position jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Gioia Contrôle, Terminé !"_

_"Bien compris, Tallboy maintient la position jusqu'à nouvel ordre, terminé !"_

En effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard un ravitailleur KC-135 se posait devant moi, probablement pour se ravitailler avant de reprendre sa station au-dessus de la Méditerranée. Alors qu'il quittait lentement la poste, le contrôleur nous appella à nouveau.

_"Tallboy, Gioia Control, vous êtes autorisé à traverser la piste 14 L. Rappelez quand vous êtes prêt à décoller !"_

_"Bien reçu, Gioia, Tallboy entre sur la 14 L !"_

Je donnai un peu de gaz, relâchai les freins et mon Tornado reprit son roulage, croisant la piste 14 L et approcha rapidement de la piste 14 R. Après quelques secondes de roulage, j'entrai sur la poste 14 R et me positionnai sur la droite de la large piste, mon numéro deux stoppant son appareil à ma gauche et légèrement en retrait. J'appelai à nouveau Gioia.

_"Gioia, Tallboy prêt à décoller, piste 14 R. A vous !"_

_"Bien compris, Tallboy. Vous êtes autorisé à décoller. Vent dix nœuds sud-est. Une fois en vol, procédez vers le niveau 20 sur le cap un neuf cinq et appellez Sigonella sur la fréquence trois trois sept point six. A vous !"_

_"Gioia Control, de Tallboy, bien compris, autorisé à décoller, vent dix noeuds S-E, je procède sur cap un neuf cinq vers niveau vingt et contacte Sigonella sur 337.6. "_

Je poussai alors mes réacteurs à pleine puissance puis, après deux secondes, à 50 % PC. Alors que je sentais le nez s'affaisser un brin, je relâchai les freins. Mon GR4 s'élança alors sur la piste, accélérant de plus en plus à chaque seconde…

_"V deux... V Un... Rotate !"_, marmonnais-je, répétant ma séquence de décollage, et je tirai le manche à moi, mon chasseur s'élançant vers le ciel. _"Cent pieds… Train rentré, flaps rentrés …"_, marmonnais-je à nouveau alors que j'accomplissais ces actions automatiquement, puis j'appellai Gioia une dernière fois. _"Gioia Control, Tallboy en vol, je passe sur la fréquence de Sigonella. Terminé. !"_

_"Gioia Control, Bien compris, Tallboy, Arrivederci, Amici !"_

_"Thanks, Gioia. Tallboy One, Terminé, Ciao Amici !"_

Je tournai alors lentement vers la droite, grimpant à un angle de vingt degrés au-dessus de la Calabre, en route vers la Sicille et notre premier waypoint au-dessus de Sigonella, suivi par toute mon escadrille.

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, à Trapani...<em>

Le dernier des F-16 du 480th TFS venait juste de décoller, chargé comme tous les autres de quatre missiles anti-radar Shrike, deux Aamrams et deux Sidewinders. Comme d'habitude, Philip Alexander était à la tête de la section bleue.

_"Faucon Leader à tous les Faucons", appella le Colonel Faulkleitner, "On grimpe au niveau vingt-cinq, cap au un quatre zéro !"_

_"Rouge deux, compris"_

_"Rouge trois, bien reçu"_

_"Rouge Quatre"_

_"Bleu Un, bien compris, Leader"_

_"Jaune Un, Bien reçu – Bien reçu"_

_"Et que l''Air' Force soit avec Nous!"_, répondit Philip d'une voix à la _"Ben Kenobi"_... Tout ce qu'il entendit en réponse fut une série de clicks et de sifflements… encore Jaune Un… "R2, arrête de nous casser les oreilles, on va à Missa-ratah, et c'est définitif !", répondit-il sur la fréquence du squadron.

_"Tiiuuuwww"_ fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut et le Colonel Faulkleitner, entendant ces échanges, commença à sérieusement envisager de changer le call-sign de Jaune Deux en _"Artoo"_!

* * *

><p><em>Une heure plus tard, 250 miles au sud de Catane...<em>

Notre vol avait été calme jusque là. Nous croisions à 350 nœuds, une vitesse d'escargot pour nos chasseurs supersoniques, et rien n'était venu animer un rien notre long transit. Nous avions plus l'habitude d'approches supersoniques, comme nous le pratiquions au-dessus de la Mer du Nord, et cette approche lente commençait doucement à nous porter sur les nerfs. Finalement, nous dépassâmes Malte et allions entrer bientôt dans la zone d'interdiction aérienne. C'est à ce moment que j'appelai mes ailiers pour leur donner mes dernières instructions pour l'attaque

_"Tallboy Leader à tous, on descend au niveau douze, et on accélère à mach 8.5. On devrait rapidement rattraper les Wild Weasels…"_

_"Rouge deux, compris"_

_"Trois, bien reçu"_

_"Quatre, Aye, Leader"_

_"Bleu un, bien compris, Leader"_

_"Jaune Un, bien compris, Rogue Leader"_

_"OK, Ailes en position d'attaque"_, répondis-je alors, la sortie de Jaune Un me faisant sourire comme un fou sous mon masque à oxygène…

Nous accélérâmes alors progressivement. Mon officier d'armement se mit immédiatement au travail, armant les missiles et surveillant le radar, cherchant tout contact ennemi.

* * *

><p><em>Escadrille Faucon, dix mille pieds au-dessus de Tallboy…<em>

_"Grass Seed, Faucon leader"_, appela Faulkleitner, _"On a Tallboy sur nos radars"_

_"Grass Seed, bien reçu. Continuez au-devant d'eux, vous avez le feu vert pour traiter toute menace radar dans la zone. Tigre assurera la patrouille aérienne rapprochée au niveau 25, donc vérifiez bien votre IFF"_

_"De Faucon, bien compris"_, répondit Faulkleitner, puis il appela son escadrille. _"Okay, Boys. Faisons cela dans les règles de l'art. Section rouge avec moi sur Misratah. Section jaune, vous mettez le cap sur Sirte. Section Bleue, à vous Tripoli."_

_"Bleu Un, bien reçu Leader"_

_"Jaune Un, bien compris !"_

_"Okay, rompez la formation !"_

Et l'escadrille se sépara en ses trois sections qui prirent chacune le cap de la zone cible qui leur était assignée, missiles armés et cherchant déjà les radars ennemis…


	5. Ch 5 : Otez les griffes du Dragon !

**Chapitre 5 : Otez les griffes du Dragon**

_Tallboy squadron, 30 miles au nord de la cible._

"_Tallboy Leader à tous, on descend au niveau cinq, soyez prêt à recevoir les informations sur la cible ! "_

"_Deux, je copie ! "_

"_Trois, compris ! "_

"_Quatre, bien reçu ! "_

"_Bleu Un, reçu haut et clair, chef ! "_

"_Jaune Un, bien reçu-bien reçu ! "_

Je poussai alors le manche vers l'avant et plongeai, suivi de mes ailiers. Je redressai à cinq mille pieds au-dessus des vagues de la Méditerranée peu après, la côte libyenne en vue…

"_Chef, Je détecte des émissions radar qui s'effacent un peu partout sur la zone cible", _annonça Rouge Deux,_ "Il semble que nos amis les Yankees sont efficaces contre les sites de SAM… " _

"_Compris, Deux. __Aucune autre confirmation de cible ?" __" _

"_Pas encore, Leader, mais j'ai de nombreux véhicules dans la zone… Cela ne devrait pas tarder, j'espère…" _

"_Eh bien, espérons que cela ne tournera pas à une mêlée infernale avec les MiGs de Kadhafi…'' _

"_Leader, Bleu Un, rien au radar, les F-16 US et les Tigers belges arrivent de l'est…'' _

"_Bien compris, Deux", lui répondis-je avant d'appeler l'AWACs. __"Grass Seed, Tallboy, en route vers la cible. __Rien de neuf ?" _

"_Coordonnées de la cible en cours d'envoi, Tallboy. Prenez le cap un neuf cinq, la colonne blindée se dirigeant vers Misratah est votre cible prioritaire !" _

"_OK, Grass Seed. __Vire au Un Neuf Cinq. Tallboy, Terminé !" _

* * *

><p><em>Falcon, Section Bleue, A la verticale des plages de Tripoli…<em>

Le Capitaine Alexander menait sa section de quatre F-16 droit dans la gueule du loup, son RWR émettant de multiples avertissements alors que, un par un, les sites de SAM libyens éclairaient son appareil…

"_Falcon Bleu Un à Falcon Bleu, on coupe leurs griffes !" _

"_Deux, compris" _

"_Trois, bien reçu, Leader" _

"_Quatre, OK chef !" _

"_Falcon Bleu Un, Magnum", _annonça Philip alors qu'il tirait deux de ses missiles HARM sur les radars ennemis, lesquels furent rapidement suivis de six autres missiles lancés par ses ailiers.

Se guidant sur les ondes radar, les missiles AGM-88 accélérèrent à Mach 2 en direction des sites de SAM. Certains d'entre eux éteignirent leurs émetteurs radar dès qu'ils repérèrent le tir des missiles, mais manque de chance pour eux, les missiles américains étaient programmés pour se diriger vers le dernier point d'émission si jamais le signal était perdu…

Et, poursuivant leur route, ils détruisirent les radars de guidage de SAM défendant Tripoli. Aussitôt qu'il vit les impacts, Alexander grimpa avec son flight jusqu'à trente mille pieds aussi vite qu'il le put, au cas ou des chasseurs ennemis se seraient aventurés dans le secteur. Alors qu'ils faisaient finalement demi-tous, ils reçurent un appel de l'AWACs.

"_Falcon Bleu, Grass Seed, bandits à quarante miles au sud, s'approchant rapidement de votre position !" _

"_Bien reçu, Grass Seed. Bleu trois et quatre, vous rentrez à la base. __Bleu Deux, tu me couvres, on y va !" _

"_Deux, je vous suis, Leader" _

"_Trois, bien compris!" _

"_Quatre, compris !" _

Alors que Bleu Trois et Quatre continuaient leur route vers Trapani, le Capitaine Alexander et le Lieutenant Falco firent demi-tour en direction de Tripoli et, immédiatement, ils détectèrent les quatre bandits sur leur radars.

"_Deux, tu me colle. On tirera à vingt miles, puis on tournera vers l'est pour leurrer tout missile tiré sur nous."_

"_Bien compris, Leader !" _

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, à la verticale de la banlieue de Misratah.<em>

"_Tallboy Leader à tous, cible droit devant à dix clicks. __Tally-Ho, les gars ! "_

Nous nous mîmes en formation lâche puis, l'un après l'autre, nous tirâmes nos missiles Brimstone sur les blindés de Kadhafi. Quelques secondes plus tard, les rebelles au sol furent les témoins d'une scène apocalyptique alors que les chars étaient touchés les uns après les autres par nos missiles anti-chars, les tourelles des T-62 de fabrication soviétique étant propulsée de plusieurs mètres en l'air avant de retomber dans le brasier infernal que le char était devenu. En l'affaire de quelques secondes seulement, un des meilleurs bataillons blindés des troupes loyales à Kadhafi fut transformé en charpie à la grande joie des rebelles qui saluèrent nos chasseurs alors que nous passions à pleine vitesse et basse altitude à la verticale de l'enfer que nos missiles venaient de déclencher.

Après avoir été témoin de la destruction des chars, alors que seul le tir d'armes de faible calibre s'élevait vers moi, je rassemblai mes pilotes.

"_Tallboy Leader à tous, objectif détruit, on rentre au bercail, les gars… "_

Mais alors que nous grimpions, cap vers le nord, à la verticale du golfe de Sirte, l'AWACs nous appela à nouveau.

"_Tallboy, Grass Seed, bandits à soixante nautiques sud-ouest de votre position, MiG probable, volant cap au nord a grande vitesse. Tiger a été dirigé vers eux ainsi que Falcon Rouge."_

"_Bien compris, Grass Seed. Nous passons en supersonique !"_

"_Rouge deux, je copie"_

"_Rouge trois, bien reçu"_

"_Rouge quatre, compris"_

"_Bleu Un, bien reçu leader"_

"_Jaune Un, a vos ordres, chef!"_

Je poussai alors la manette des gaz à la butée, passant plein gaz et post-combustion à plein et, tirant sur le manche, je grimpai rapidement à vingt mille pieds alors que nous continuions à accélérer jusqu'à Mach 1.5. Bientôt les MiGs furent loin derrière nous, et alors que nous sortions de la "No-Fly zone", nous ralentîmes à Mach 0.8, cap vers le KC-135 pour notre dernier ravitaillement en carburant.

* * *

><p><em>Falcon Bleu Un et Deux, vingt miles au nord de Tripoli…<em>

"_Okay, Falco", _fit Philip Alexander à son ailier,_ "Je prends le leader, à toi le numéro deux, OK ?"_

"_Deux, OK !"_

"_Okay… Cible verrouillée eeetttt…. Falcon Bleu Un, deux Fox Trois sur le leader !", _annonça Philip alors qu'il tirait deux AIM-120 sur le premier appareil ennemi.

"_Bleu Deux, Fox trois sur le numéro deux !", _annonça alors Falco, tirant lui aussi un missile Aamram !

Ils virèrent alors vers l'Est, la manette des gaz à la butée, et après quelques secondes leurs missiles trouvèrent leur cible, deux des quatre Mirages F-1 de construction Française se transformant en une boule de feu dans un grand flash, les débris entamant leur longue chute vers les eaux de la Méditerranée.

Mais, aussitôt qu'ils firent à nouveau face aux deux Mirages restant, ils reçurent un avertissement alarmant de leur RWR : Les chasseurs ennemis les avaient verrouillés sur leurs radars et, à coup sûr, étaient prêt à tirer. Ils firent rapidement feu, larguant chacun un autre AIM-120 sur chaque Mirage et, larguant un nuage de Chaffs, ils virèrent à nouveau à l'Est vers Misratah. Philip fut touché le premier, son F-16 endommagé par le missile ennemi.

"_Grass Seed, Falcon Bleu Un. __Mayday, mayday, suis touché, mon appareil est endommagé, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir le tenir… __"_

"_Tenez bon, Leader, je vous couvre"_

"_Négatif, Deux, rentre à la base, je me débrouillerai bien ! "_

"_Falcon Bleu, Grass Seed, Tiger à quarante nautiques à l'est, arrivant sur vous plein pot. Tenez bon."_

"_Je ne fais que ça, Grass Seed !"_

"_Falcon Bleu Deux, Fox Deux sur le bandit à l'Est !"_

"_Gaffe, Falco, bandit dans tes trois heures, dix clicks !"_

"_Compris, Bleu Un… __Ah…Splash one, Grass Seed"_

"_Bien reçu, Falcon Bleu deux. Tiger maintenant à vingt nautiques et s'approchant rapidement !"_

"_Compris. __Vous êtes OK, leader ?"_

"_J'essaie…"_

"_Damn, Fox Fox Fox, Dégagez à gauche, Bleu Un !" _

"_Compris. Gosh, Je peux pas le semer…"_

"_Chaffs, Chaffs __!"_

"_Damn, pas moyen de m'en défaire. Falcon Bleu Un, Je m'éjecte !"_

"_Grass Seed, bien compris !"_

"_Blast It, Je peux pas le larguer… __C'est… Shrrrrr"_

* * *

><p><em>Méditerranée, à la verticale de La Valette...<em>

A ce moment, l'opérateur à bord du E3C Awacs perdit tout contact avec les deux F-16, et leurs spots disparurent instantanément de son écran radar…

"_Grass Seed pour Falcon Bleu, répondez !"_

Ne recevant que du statique pour toute réponse, il se tourna vers son collègue…

"_Jerry, appelle immédiatement le "De Gaulle" et demande leur de lancer une mission de sauvetage sur la zone. __J'ai perdu contact avec Falcon Bleu, un d'eux a annoncé qu'il s'éjectait, et l'autre je sais pas trop mais je crains qu'il ait été également descendu."_

" _OK, Je les appelle immédiatement !"_


	6. Ch 6 : Problèmes techniques et pilotes

**Chapitre 6 : Problèmes techniques et pilotes blessés…**

_50 miles à l'Est de Malte…_

A mi-chemin de la côte Italienne, j'eus l'avertissement de niveau de carburant faible sur les réservoirs externes. Je passai alors sur les réservoirs internes, mais remarquai alors à mon grand étonnement que le voyant d'alerte ne s'éteignait pas. J'étais à deux doigts de tomber en panne sèche ! Même si j'étais proche de l'aéroport de La Valette, je savais qu'il n'était disponible qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et je choisis donc de continuer vers Trapani. Virant cap au 330, j'appelai notre contrôleur.

"_Grass Seed, Tallboy one, J'ai une alarme carburant faible sur les réservoirs internes et externes. Pouvez-vous me diriger vers un ravitailleur, à vous ?"_

"_Bien compris, Tallboy one. __Ravitailleur à vingt miles à l'ouest de votre position, altitude vingt mille pieds. Disponible uniquement pour ravitailler un appareil, ils sont à la fin de leur station. __Leur code d'appel est Fatboy, fréquence 132.5 !"_

"_Je copie, Grass Seed, je vire au 270 et grimpe au niveau vingt. Je demande également l'autorisation de me détourner vers Trapani, à vous !"_

"_Bien reçu, Tallboy, on les appelle. Après ravitaillement, mettez le cap au 330 et appelez Trapani Contrôle sur la fréquence 122.25 !"_

"_Compris, Grass Seed. Tallboy, terminé !"_

J'essayai alors de voir d'ou le problème venait, mais de ma position je ne pouvais rien voir du tout…

"_Hey, Deux", _appelais-je alors,_ "Tu saurais inspecter mon appareil pour toute fuite ?"_

"_Aye, leader… Gosh… __Je remarque de multiple impacts de triple-A sur le fuselage, au niveau des réservoirs ventraux. "_

"_Damn… __Donc je ne vole que sur les réservoirs d'ailes…", _murmurais-je._ "OK, isolons les réservoirs ventraux et de fuselage, et n'utilisons que les réservoirs d'ailes… __Voila…"_

Alors que je me préparais pour le ravitaillement, je continuais à grimper cap au 270 et eus bientôt l'avion ravitailleur, un KC-135 Extender, en visuel.

"_OK, Leader à tous, vous mettez le cap sur Gioia. Je rentrerai par mes propres moyens. Rouge Deux, tu es maintenant le leader."_

"_Rouge Deux, à vos ordres, leader. Bonne chance !"_

"_Merci, Deux.", _puis, basculant sur la fréquence du ravitailleur,_ "Fatboy, Tallboy Rouge Un en approche avec une grosse soif…"_

"_Bien reçu, Tallboy, J'ai un grand verre de Scotch bien frais pour toi, Laddie!"_

"_Aye, T'es de Dundee aussi ?", _demandais-je, reconnaissant l'accent…

"_T'as mis dans le mille, Laddie !" _répondit le ravitailleur.

Il était amusant que deux "Scots" de la même ville se rencontrent juste ici, en plein milieu d'une zone de guerre… Aussitôt que j'eus mes réservoirs d'aile remplis, je me laissai distancer et, saluant une dernière fois mon "compatriote" Ecossais, je mis le cap au 330, droit vers la base aérienne de Trapani.

* * *

><p><em>Hélicoptère de sauvetage Dauphin, Aéronavale Française, 40 miles au Nord de Tripoli…<em>

_« Alerte un de Rescue un, visuel sur un naufragé, dix nautiques sud de notre position, à vous.»_

_« Rescue Un d'Alerte Un, bien compris. Pas d'opposition pour l'instant, procédez au repêchage, on vous couvre»_

_« Bien compris, Alerte Un. Rescue Un, Terminé !»_

Trois minutes plus tard, l'hélicoptère français survolait le point de chute de Philip et, aussitôt qu'il atteignit 50 pieds, ils descendirent le plongeur qui nagea rapidement vers le pilote américain.

"_Hey, vous êtes OK", _demanda le français_._

"_Non, je crois que je me suis brisé la jambe gauche …", _gémit Philip, la douleur transparaissant dans son ton.

"_Okay, Je vais mettre une gouttière à votre jambe, puis on vous ramène à notre porte-avions."_

Aussitôt que Philip marqua son assentiment, le français enveloppa sa jambe avec une gouttière pliante et l'immobilisa avant de l'attacher au câble du treuil. Il fut alors enlevé dans les airs par l'hélicoptère ou un autre membre d'équipage l'attendait. Aussitôt qu'il fut installé et sanglé sur une civière, ils treuillèrent le plongeur et partirent à la recherche de Falco.

"_Aucune nouvelle de mon ailier ?", _demanda Philip à l'infirmier qui soignait sa jambe.

"_On le cherche toujours. Il a disparu des radars juste après que vous ayez été abattu …"_

"_Oh non ! Falco… Please, dites-moi qu'il s'est éjecté ! __"_

"_On n'en sait encore rien… Grass Seed nous a seulement averti d'une seule éjection, donc…"_

"_Oh God, Falco, pourquoi toi…", _murmura-t-il alors, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues…

* * *

><p><em>Trapani, Sicile, vingt minutes plus tard.<em>

J'avais finalement réussi à atteindre Trapani avec une confortable réserve de carburant en faisant une approche planée, et j'atterris à mon premier essai même si j'étais épuisé par la longue mission et avais eu quelques menus problèmes à maintenir ma concentration pendant l'approche finale. Aussitôt que je fus descendu de mon appareil, suivi par mon officier d'armement, un officier américain s'approcha de nous… Un colonel, à ce qu'il semblait.

"_Squadron Leader Alexander ? __Je suis le Colonel Faulkleitner, USAFE. Je suis le chef d'escadrille de votre cousin Philip, en fait. "_

"_Que le monde est petit… Heureux de vous rencontrer, Sir. Et ou est donc cette vieille branche de cousin ? Encore parti à la pêche ? "_

"_En fait, il a été abattu au large de Tripoli, mais a été repêché par un hélicoptère du Charles de Gaulle. Ils l'amènent ici dès qu'ils auront soigné sa jambe qu'il s'est brisée en s'éjectant… Mais cela devrait quand même encore prendre quelques heures, je pense…"_

"_God ! Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il soit OK. Donc, il était un des pilotes qui protégeaient mes gars là-bas alors…"_

"_Exactement. Et si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"_

"_Eh bien, j'ai apparemment été touché par une batterie de triple-A au niveau de mes réservoirs de fuselage, ce qui a provoqué une fuite de carburant. Heureusement je n'avais pas largué mes réservoirs d'aile, et ai donc pu rejoindre un ravitailleur et grappiller suffisamment de carburant pour arriver jusqu'ici…"_

"_Vous avez vraiment de la chance… Je me souviens qu'un de nos pilotes avait eu le même problème dans les Balkans… Il a passé sept jours derrière les lignes ennemies…"_

"_J'ai eu de la chance, j'en suis bien conscient. "_

"_C'est certain. Bon, si nous rejoignions la salle d'opérations ? __Vous devriez pouvoir appeler Gioia de là."_

"_Thanks"_

* * *

><p><em>Trapani AB, plus tard dans la soirée…<em>

J'étais assis au Mess, mon assiette remplie d'un Steak and Kidney Pie de qualité plus qu'acceptable, cadeau d'un cuisinier britannique qui avait rejoint un de nos squadrons de Typhoon déployés à Trapani, quand un appel résonna sur l'intercom.

"_Message pour le Squadron Leader Alexander, La navette du De Gaulle atterrira d'ici dix minutes !"_

Je peux avouer que jamais les pilotes et mécaniciens américains présent dans le Mess ne virent quiconque ingurgiter un plat si copieux aussi rapidement que je le fis alors… Dans les cinq minutes, je finis mon repas, l'arrosant d'une grande tasse de thé bouillant que je descendis en dix secondes chrono… Je me ruai alors vers l'extérieur et arrivai juste à temps sur l'aire de parking pour voir le COD, un C-2 Greyhound de l'aéronavale Française, se poser délicatement sur la piste et lentement taxier vers nous. Aussitôt que les moteurs stoppèrent, je me ruai vers la porte de sortie pour voir les infirmiers sortir mon cousin de l'appareil, étendu sur une civière. Je les suivis vers l'antenne médicale ou il était transféré, restant toujours près de Philip.

"_Hiya, Philip, Old chap !", _l'appellais-je …

"_Jimmy ? __Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bon sang ? Je te pensais à Gioia !"_

"_Eh ben, quelques obus de 20 mm dans mes réservoirs principaux et me voila… Pas content de me voir ?"_

"_Bien sûr que si, idiot va ! Comment va Janet ? Et mon filleul favori Alan ?"_

"_Ils vont bien, merci. Je les ai eu au téléphone il y a peu, et ils te souhaitent tous deux un prompt rétablissement."_

"_Merci. Et à propos de rétablissement, cela prendra un certain temps, je le crains. Ils m'ont retapé comme ils pouvaient à bord du porte-avions, mais il faudra encore qu'on m'opère plus tard pour enlever les broches de ma jambe aussitôt que les os se seront ressoudés…"_

"_Ben, c'est toujours mieux que de perdre ta jambe, non ? "_

"_Waip, certain !"_

"_A propos, cousin, comment va Sandra ?"_

"_Elle va bien. Elle est partie rendre visite à nos parents aux States. Elle devrait rentrer d'ici quelques jours…"_

"_Heureux de l'entendre"_

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'antenne médicale, les médecins installèrent Philip dans une chambre ou il passerait les deux prochains jours au repos avant son rapatriement vers Spangdalheim.

"_Oh, à propos", _me demanda-t-il une fois que je fus à nouveau près de lui après qu'on lui eut prodigué quelques soins,_ "T'as-t-on donné des nouvelles de mon ailier ? Ils l'ont retrouvé ?"_

"_En effet… Ils ont trouvé son corps à dix miles de ta position… Je suis désolé, vieux…"_

Je vis alors le visage de Philip s'assombrir. Je reconnus ce regard immédiatement, l'ayant bien trop souvent expérimenté moi-même auparavant, à l'époque des Balkans…

"_Come on, Phil. __Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois te ressaisir. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour éviter sa mort… Et je suis certain qu'il savait quels étaient les risques quand il s'est engagé comme pilote de chasse, pas vrai ?"_

"_Malgré tout, j'aurais du le protéger, et pas l'amener dans ce foutu piège avec moi et l'amener à se faire tuer par ces salopards qui nous ont sauté dessus !"_

"_Ecoute, Philip, J'ai aussi perdu des pilotes en Afghanistan et au Kosovo. Je suis passé par là bien avant toi… Et même en sachant que ce n'était pas ma faute, je l'ai pris aussi mal que toi. Mais comme je l'ai fait alors, tu dois te reprendre et retomber sur tes pattes, et… Oh, désolé, je suis un parfait crétin… Bien sûr que tu saurais pas retomber sur tes pattes pour l'instant… "_

"_Yeah… Je me suis déjà éjecté une fois et ça suffit, merci. __J'aimerais garder mon casier de pilote vierge, merci !"_

Sa réplique était tellement drôle que je me retrouvai plié en deux de rire… Je savais parfaitement que Philip avait un sacré sens de l'humour, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il sortirait ce genre de vanne à cet instant… Cela me rassura donc, il allait se remettre de tout ça plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

"_Eh ben", _lui dis-je aussitôt que j'eus repris contenance_, "c'était une sacrée bonne vanne, vieux ! Garder ton casier de pilote vierge… Eh bien, on dirait en tout cas que t'es pas encore prêt à tenter un atterrissage en catastrophe de si tôt, pour sûr !"_

"_Ben, je peux toujours essayer sur l'ordinateur en activant le palonnier automatique, non ? "_

"_Ha ! __Toujours aussi rapide à trouver une réponse à mes réparties, pas vrai ? "_

"_Eh, que crois-tu, vieille branche, j'ai une réputation à tenir, tu sais ? "_

"_Parfait. Eh bien, je suis heureux d'avoir pu te voir avant de rentrer à Gioia. Tu te soigne bien, ok ? Je viendrai te voir à Spangdalheim dès que j'ai une permission…"_

"_Amène Janet et Alan avec toi, tu veux?"_

"_Je n'y manquerai pas, vieux. Cheerio !"_

"'_d bye, cousin ! "_


End file.
